My Awakening
by Kathryn Ashleighh x
Summary: My take on the monster's first moments and all the heart breaking emotions that accompany it. The character both captivated and intrigued me so I thoroughly enjoyed writing this. Let me know what you think! Feel free to leave a comment or criticism it's been a while since I wrote anything like this.


**A/N: I haven't written or posted anything in well over a year so I decided it was about time I started writing again. Last year when I was studying my second year of English Literature we studied Frankenstein by Mary Shelley. The character of Adam/ the monster captivated and intrigued me and it broke my heart to read the scene where Victor abandons him, so to cause myself more emotional pain I decided to write my take on the monsters first moments. And remember it is from the monsters POV so the concept of time isn't really grasped yet, he's still learning! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I was cold, so cold. Dusty air filled my empty lungs feeding stale oxygen to my brain and organs, I opened my eyes, my sight blurry, colours merged together as I tried to make sense of my surroundings. My stiff fingers twitched as I tried to move them to rub the blurriness from my sleepy state.<p>

A noise startled me coming somewhere from my right. I looked over and saw a young man, thin and pale, with a far off look in his eyes. Creator. Master. Father. All these feelings rushed over me at once. Love. Kindness. Acceptance. I sat up waiting for us to bond as father and son. Suddenly a strange noise came from my master again. I sat up and looked at him properly now, his eyes were wide in fear; a single tear littered his face. A face masked in disgust and revulsion. I turned my head trying to deduce what he was so disgusted by, but all I could see was the dusty instruments around me and the storm ridden darkness portrayed in the old rain stained windows.

Then realisation hit.

Was staring at... me? With such hatred and accusation. But why? This wasn't the greeting I was meant to have. He, my father should not look at me the way one might look at... I took I step towards him holding out my hands to him, yearning for his embrace and acceptance, willing him to see that I just wanted to be loved. But I never experienced that moment with my father, instead he turned and fled leaving me in this strange world confused, alone and rejected. Abandoned. I then did the first and last thing I would ever learn from my father, I ran.

The forest floor was hard on my manipulated skin. I had run for a long time trying to get far enough away from the creator. I become tired and weak so I decided to find shelter and food. I didn't really understand why I knew how to do this but the moment food touched my lips it was all worth it. Later that night I sat up right leaning on a hard barked tree looking up at a silver globe in the sky. It looked lonely, it's only company in the endless dark sky was the stars, and yet it seemed at peace and calm.

It was beautiful.

Throughout the day I was distracted by the wonders of this new world; the winged creatures which sat in trees singing beautiful melodies, vast mountings stretching as far as my eyes could see and all the delicious smells of foods, flowers and the trees. But the daylight never lasted as long as I hoped for, and all too soon the world around me was changing, morphing into unknown territory.

When darkness finally suffocated the last drop of day light, that was when the questions came; why didn't my creator want me? why was I rejected? Who would ever love me if my own father didn't? I rubbed my cold arms in attempt to banish the sudden coldness which eloped my body, my fingers suddenly brushed over something breaking me from my questioning trace. I looked down, shocked at what I saw all over the joins and other parts of my manipulated body. How had I not noticed this before? So blatantly obvious against my own skin... Why was I covered in scars?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it, feel free to leave a comment I'd love to hear what you thought? :) <strong>

**Kat x**


End file.
